


Seeing Stars

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Series: The World Does (not) Revolve Around Perrin Fletcher [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Did I mention angst, Fingering, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, PTSD, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Porn, Scars, Sexual Tension, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, accidental erections turning into accidental sex, because there is angst in this porn fic, fantasies, just straight up, mention of amputation, selective mutism, selective mutism brought on by trauma, serious scarring, slight bondage kink, slight morality crisis, speech problems, this is 10k of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry and Heinz fall together and apart and together again, in all the ways they always do, and in some they never have before. </p><p>Or, this is the story of how they first banged. Take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as completely self-indulgent woke-up-at-4-AM-with-the-need-to-write-porn-so-I-started-typing-madly-on-my-phone nonsense. It ended up as part of the TWDNR series because I liked it enough to make it how Perry and Heinz started doin' the do, and because it went through weeks of editing. 
> 
> Here before you sits over 10k of shameless porn, angst, and fluff. Enjoy yourselves, and don't say I didn't warn you. 
> 
> Updates on Saturdays. 
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend and DoctorV for being awesome betas. You guys are the best.

Summer, 2007. Danville.

 

Heinz was frustrated, in more ways than one. The most primary reason being that his inators from the last week had been so pathetic and downright silly that his nemesis had barely allowed him his evil tirade of an explanation before destroying them and taking off. It was really sad, and Heinz wanted little more than to climb into a hole and pull it in after him until he could think of an evil scheme that made more sense than the _lettuce_ inator. The second reason for his frustration was he hadn't managed to get off properly in _months_. Normally he masturbated once or twice a week, to relax or just to distract himself for a while. It wasn't a huge deal to go without for a few weeks but it’d been over three months since he’d come without being interrupted, failing to finish, or just flat out being completely unsatisfied with the entire process. He was starting to wonder if he was developing erectile dysfunction.

Eventually he’d blame everything that happened to him today on the frustration until he died in an explosion or something.

It was just a regular Wednesday, and Heinz had managed to cobble together a halfway decent gigantinator and his nemesis Perry (code name the Platypus) was in one of the many traps around Heinz’s lair; this one being a basic snare that had caught him around his ankle and was holding the agent upside-down a few feet above the ground.

"So you see, Perry the Platypus, once I turn myself _ginormous_ everyone in the entire Tri-state area will be forced to _obey_ me or be crushed! And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me!" Heinz cackled and moved to press the button on the remote in his hand before pausing. "Whoopsie daisy. This is the self _destruct_ remote. _This_ is the button that will turn me into the giant _ruler_ of the Tri-state area!" Fishing around in his lab coat, Heinz pulled out the actual remote, tucking the self destruct button away.

But before he could zap himself, Perry had curled up and quickly undone the snare around his ankle, dropping to the ground and lunging at Heinz. The inator remote was knocked out of his hand, and they wrestled across the floor of his lair as Perry tried to get his hands on the self destruct button in Heinz’s pocket.

Heinz managed to grab hold of the inator remote again as they rolled past it, but the beam from it shot out an open window instead of hitting him like planned. It probably would have helped to _aim_ the inator first.

They didn't pull their punches as they wrestled, each taking blows to the face and ribs as they fought, one of Heinz's elbows catching Perry in his breadbasket, Perry's fist coming in contact with Heinz's jaw in retaliation. They struggled for a few moments until Perry wrapped the rope from his trap around one of Heinz's wrists and secured it behind Heinz’s back by looping it behind his body and then down between his thighs. Perry wrapped it around the line of Heinz’s hip, then pulled it taut with his left hand. Half-straddling him, Perry slotted one thigh between both of Heinz's as they strained against each other. After years of being nemeses, the two men were fairly evenly matched, knowing each other’s strengths and weaknesses better than any other. They were used to coming to some sort of draw in their near-daily altercations, until Perry often gained the upper hand and defeated Heinz one way or another.

Heinz knew that Perry was close to doing so now, with one of his arms restrained and the agent half sitting in his lap while he bucked and twisted fruitlessly in an attempt to get away. Frustration and adrenaline pounded in his veins, muscles straining and sweat starting to bead on his brow. His stomach lurched as he felt his body responding to the physical stimulation of the fight. There was no helping it. The frustration and the adrenaline and the constant rubbing of Perry's leg was what caused it, Heinz would tell himself later. It was a natural reaction.

He got hard.

There was no mistaking the growing bulge in his pants. Perry’s thigh was pressed right up against his crotch, and Heinz knew he could tell he had an erection from the way the agent's eyes went comically wide. Heinz blushed deeply as their fight came to a standstill for a moment, time seeming to be held suspended while Perry simply stared at him, mouth falling open a bit. Heinz swallowed hard as he glanced at the agent’s parted lips before looking back at his eyes, noticing that Perry’s pupils were starting to expand far beyond their usual width. Heinz whimpered out loud when he twitched slightly, rolling his hips a little against Perry’s thigh, breaking the tension between them. He couldn't stand to have Perry just _look_ at him like that, not now, in his current state. Perry’s look of shock was hideously embarrassing, and Heinz was trying very hard not to trick himself into thinking there was a hunger that had nothing to do with food starting to show on Perry’s face, too. It would be even worse if he deluded himself into thinking Perry could want him like _that._  

Heinz took advantage of the opening in Perry's defenses, striking him in the side several times with his fist. The agent grunted and twisted, startled out of his momentary shock. They continued to wrestle for control of the remote, but now the battle was charged with something different than the usual animosity as Heinz’s hard cock continued to drag over Perry’s thigh, which somehow managed to stay wedged between his legs. Heinz knew there was something between him and Perry, something that didn’t typically exist between nemeses, something they had never acknowledged but danced around for months and years now, but they'd never dared step towards what was between them. Now it felt like they’d both finally stepped into that something with both feet. Heinz tried not to let the growing sense of panic overwhelm him as he fought to get away from Perry.

It  was safe to say Heinz was a loud person. He talked a lot, often loudly and dramatically. He monologued frequently, too, and knew he laughed and swore and made more than his fair share of noise when he engaged in any sort of combat. To say that he followed the established pattern when it came to how vocal he was in bed was an understatement.

Charlene had complained about it. His few other bedmates had either been amused or mildly irritated, especially because his voice tended to be shrill. But it hadn't really mattered for the past ten years or so, since he hadn't managed to hop into bed with anyone for quite a long while.

But right now it mattered, it mattered a lot because while Heinz was usually unabashedly loud when he and Perry duked it out as nemeses, it was different this time.

Heinz cried out as Perry jerked against him, lunging to knock the inator remote from his hand again and pressing his knee hard against Heinz's erection. He panted and whined as they strained against each other, each sound just on the wrong side of breathless to be from the fighting alone. He tried twisting his hips and bucking against Perry's hold, but the agent had him pinned. The only result was that he dragged his cock along Perry's leg and hip, the movement far too close to desperate dry-humping to be interpreted as anything else. The sensation and thought drew little mewls and cries from Heinz’s throat that sounded almost like half-worded pleas. Perry’s breathing was harsh and heavy in his ear and face, and he found himself wondering what the agent’s mouth would feel like against his own. Shaking his head and twisting his spine, he shook the thought free. He wanted to tell himself that the entire situation was just like any other battle between nemeses, but every sound that passed his lips, every twist and grind of his hips told a far different story.

Heinz could feel his orgasm building as he fought to keep Perry's hand off the self destruct button, which was digging into the inside of his thigh, tangled with his lab coat and the rope, which Perry yanked on, forcing Heinz’s legs apart. The scientist twisted and squirmed, higher and more desperate sounds escaping him as Perry reached down between their bodies, unhindered by Heinz grabbing onto his wrist as he tried to stop him. Perry reached for the button and instead managed to drag his knuckles over the hard line of Heinz's erection through his pants, down along his length and over his balls, the movement clumsy and awkward as he tried to find his pocket. He keened at the sensation of Perry's touch on his dick, unable to stop himself from arching into it, hips jerking in instinctual little circles against him. Perry’s hand stuttered in it’s search, brushing up along the line of his erection and then back down in an almost-stroke, pulling a loud, explicitly sexual moan from Heinz’s throat.

The agent let out a soft gasp before making that churring noise he usually let loose when either angry or amused. Heinz just barely recognized the sound, it was so deep and rough in comparison to the previous clicking growls Perry had made. Heinz whimpered and could feel his already unstable control slipping, the need to rut against Perry growing stronger by the second. Perry’s hand continued to brush up and down along the side of Heinz’s stiff cock, pulling more soft gasps and cries from him, the movement growing faster with every brush. Heinz was still holding onto the agent’s wrist with his one free hand, nails digging in and scratching at Perry’s skin as he kept up his maddening barely-there touches. Heinz wanted to believe that Perry was doing it on purpose, that he’d tossed aside his duty to the mission and was lost in carnal desire as much as Heinz was. But he knew better than most how iron-clad Perry’s control was, and fought to stop himself from losing his own head completely.

But Heinz had never been one much for self control anyway. With a small shuddering cry, he  gave in for a moment, releasing his grip on Perry's wrist in favor of clutching at his broad shoulder, sliding his fingers up into his teal-colored hair. Perry pulled on the rope even more, forcing Heinz’s legs wider. The scientist nearly sobbed as Perry stopped torturing him and  finally got his hand on the self destruct button, pulling it free of the lab coat. Heinz knew he'd lost, as usual, and allowed himself to finally give in completely. He let his head drop back and arched his spine, grinding frantically against Perry's hip, gasping and whimpering with every desperate yet delicious thrust against the agent’s firm thigh. He was so _close…_

Perry made the churring noise again, the deeper one that made Heinz’s insides twitch. The agent buried his face in Heinz’s neck, his teeth bared as he reached back down between their bodies again. Heinz could only imagine what for as he continued grinding into his nemesis, moaning obscenely into his ear. Perry let out a soft whimper and his hips jerked towards Heinz, and he shuddered so hard Heinz could feel it. Was he….?

"Ach, Heinz…" Perry moaned, and Heinz was so shocked he lifted his head to stare, even as his body finally pushed over the edge and he came so hard he couldn't hold in a shocked cry.

" _Mein gott_ , oh _mein gott_ ," Heinz gasped, unable to control the near violent jerking of his hips as he clung to Perry with his free hand, fingers tangling in his teal hair and pulling hard enough to yank Perry’s head back away from his neck. The agent let out a sound that made Heinz’s stomach lurch with desire as he ground harder against Perry’s hip, wave after wave of the orgasm rippling through him.

“Oh, Per-oh, _gott_ , Perr--y,” Heinz cried out, unable to tear his eyes from Perry’s face as the agent watched him come, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as the inator exploded behind them. Perry’s pupils were blown wide, the black almost swallowing up the toffee brown, lips wet as he panted hard, body trembling and his hair falling into disarray across his forehead. At some point his hat had fallen off and Heinz whimpered as his orgasm came to an end, the circling, desperate thrusts dying down into pathetic little twitches. The scientist was almost seeing stars, his head spinning as they lay tangled together for a moment, as if the whole world was holding its breath while they stared at each other.

Then Perry blinked, breaking their eye contact and dropping the rope to pull Heinz’s fingers free of his hair and then to roll off him. He stalked away, snatching up his hat and walking a little more stiffly and with a wider gait than usual. He made a beeline for the balcony, diving off it to snap open his compact glider and fly away at a rather high speed.

Heinz watched him go, propped up on his elbows and a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, come cooling in his pants.

With a small sigh, he sprawled back down on the floor, one hand reaching down to rub over the damp spot on his trousers. His cock gave a half interested twitch, and Heinz realized he probably had enough jerk-off material from that encounter alone to last the rest of his life, even if he somehow managed to live to a ripe old age.

Then again, he may have just inadvertently ruined the strange but still good relationship he'd had with his nemesis by dry-humping himself to orgasm against Perry’s leg while the agent fought to complete his mission. Another sigh.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Heinz muttered as he slowly heaved himself to his feet and went to change his soiled clothes so he could clean up what was left of his inator.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APF passed 100 followers, so I decided to update a few days early to celebrate a little! So here, have more porn. :3

In the suburbs of Danville, Perry Fletcher was slipping in the window of his attic bedroom, glad he was compact enough to fit through it, avoiding his family downstairs. His current appearance would be hard to explain, even if he cut out the secret-agent-y bits. His hair was a total mess, windswept and sticking up all over the place from Doofenshmirtz grabbing and pulling and tangling his fingers in it. His lower lip was swollen from biting it, and there were finger shaped bruises on his shoulder and forearm. He had scratches on the back of his neck and around his left wrist, and worst and most embarrassing of all, there was a damp patch in the front of his pants, staining the fabric in a way familiar to anyone who had ever been or ever known someone with a dick past the age of puberty. To be honest, he looked like he’d just had a rather wild quickie in the back of somebody’s car and gotten too excited about it to get his pants off in time.

Perry blushed deeply as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, glad he did his own laundry. It was hard enough to explain blood or scorch marks to Linda, but coming in his pants, at his age? No matter how much he loved them, there were some things he could never discuss with his aunt and uncle. His nemesis suddenly popping a boner in the middle of their fight and both of them abruptly finding themselves somewhere between fighting and frantically trying to get off was right at the top of that very long list. It even managed to top trying to explain he was a secret agent in the first place when it came to his own personal Do Not Want meter.

Perry stared down at the come-stained underwear in his hands for a minute, feeling a rather confusing mixture of emotions at the memory of Doofenshmirtz bucking frantically against him. He had always liked his nemesis, even from the start. When he'd first been assigned to him, Perry had found him eccentric, only a mild menace to the populace of the Tri-State area, and someone Perry clicked with better than he had with anyone since he'd graduated high school. In the six years they'd been enemies, Doof had somehow become both nemesis and best friend, antagonist and comforter, adversary and ally. And now they'd just had sex. Fully clothed, completely spur of the moment, totally lacking in any discussion of expectations, consent, or boundaries, quick and dirty _sex_.

Perry didn't even know if that sort of thing was allowed by O.W.C.A. He could lose his job at the agency over this. He could be reassigned. Have his memory tampered with. Any number of consequences could come from this.

"Perry! You up there? Dinners on the table!" Linda's voice came up the stairway that led to his attic bedroom, and Perry rapped his knuckles against the door to his room to let her know he’d be down in a minute. Tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, Perry pulled on fresh briefs and jeans, tugging a soft t-shirt over his head and fixing his hair before heading downstairs. The scratches and bruises weren’t super noticeable on their own, and his family wasn’t all that observant anyway.

Most of the Flynn-Fletchers were already gathered at the table, filling their plates with various things that Linda had prepared.

"Perry!" Phineas called, waving eagerly at him from his usual chair, and Perry grinned and sat down between his boys. "Oh man, you missed it today!"

Phineas continued talking excitedly, launching into an account of what they'd done that day, signing along as he spoke or when his mouth was too full for verbal words. Ferb chimed in with one or two sentences, but mostly just signed back and forth with everyone else.

Perry half paid attention as they all talked, signing back at appropriate moments or when Linda and Lawrence asked him about what he'd done that day. He did his best to stay there in the moment with his family, since his time spent with them was often interrupted by work, but he simply couldn't seem to keep his thoughts away from his earlier encounter with Doofenshmirtz.

There hadn’t been anything particularly special about today, just an ordinary Wednesday. He’d gotten up, had breakfast, and hung out in the yard watching Phineas and Ferb create the best 3-D skate park ever before getting the usual call-in from Monogram. Nothing had seemed unusual at Doofenshmirtz’s either, despite the fact that his inators for the last couple weeks had been getting more and more erratic and just plain weird. The gigantinator hadn’t been as half-baked as it sounded in comparison to the others, so Perry had been greatly enjoying the step up from the last several schemes.

They fought physically pretty much every time they came head to head as nemeses, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to to end up wrestling on the floor together in a bid to gain the upper hand. There had been one eventful time when Vanessa had walked in on the middle of one such occasion and immediately assumed that they’d been getting it on. Heinz had been kneeling between Perry’s spread legs and trying to pin down his hands at his sides. It’d been a compromising position to say the least. She’d shrieked in partial excitement and partial embarrassment before fleeing, and it’d taken almost three days to convince her that no, her dad and his nemesis had not been engaged in rigorous foreplay on the floor of his lair, and no, they were not dating. They were _nemeses!_ Though it would be a lie to say that it hadn’t crossed Perry’s mind before. He was only human, and his relationship with Heinz was complicated to say the least.

But today was a different matter. Perry fought to keep his face under control as he thought about the hard bulge he’d felt against his leg while struggling with Doofenshmirtz, and the mix of confusion-lust-shock he’d felt once he’d realized what it was. Perry rubbed thoughtfully at his jaw as the recalled the rest of the ‘fight’ in his head, his stomach unable to decide if it wanted to knot up or flutter in excitement.

The feel of Doofenshmirtz’s hard-on against his leg had only surprised him at first. And then as they continued to grapple, the writhing of Heinz’s body against his own had seemed to get more and more sexual, the sounds he’d made becoming quite frankly obscene. It hadn’t taken more than a minute of it to get Perry in as much of a state as Heinz had been. But while Heinz had seemed to almost completely lose it, Perry had managed to keep his head enough to remember that he had to get the remote from Doofenshmirtz before he could do anything else. If it hadn’t been for the remote in his pocket, Perry would have let him scramble away the instant he’d realized that he was sporting an embarrassing erection. He didn’t like to humiliate the man any more than he had to. But while thinking about it, he could admit that there were other ways he could have gotten his hands on the remote. And he didn’t want to admit that in the heat of the moment, he’d liked having Doofenshmirtz underneath him, crying out and thrusting up against him uncontrollably. It wasn’t exactly Good Guy behavior to pin someone down like that, especially when there’d been no previous discussion about consent or boundaries or…anything.

Perry knew he was pansexual, and had never had a problem with it. Lawrence was bi, and had always been supportive and more than willing to give him advice or answer his questions when he’d had them as a teenager. However, he did not know for sure if Doofenshmirtz was open to the idea. For all Perry knew, he’d just scarred the man for life and quickly needed to turn in his hat for sexual assault, nevermind the fact that Doofenshmirtz was evil. That sort of thing was not tolerated at the agency, period.

Perry took a steadying breath, trying not to let his train of thought run away with him.

He was pretty sure Heinz was also bi, even if he’d never acted upon it. And from the way he’d looked at Perry when he’d come (the agent shifted uncomfortably at the memory, fighting against a growing erection), his expression hadn’t spoken of being forced or coerced. Surprise, ecstasy, a little bit of embarrassment, yes, but no sign of anger or despair. And then there was the fact that he’d come calling Perry’s name. So he probably didn’t need to tell Monogram he’d assaulted Doofenshmirtz in a manner that would get him sacked.

He may get fired for it in any case. He had no idea if sex was allowed by O.W.C.A. between assigned nemeses. Even just the weird frenemies thing they’d had going on had been looked over with suspicion and mild disapproval. The thought of being reassigned to a different nemesis was highly unpleasant. Relocation was also a nearly abhorrent possibility. He had no idea what he’d tell his family if the agency demanded that he move away. He loved his job. He didn’t want to give it up, it gave him so much purpose. But he also could never imagine compromising his family for it.

Rubbing slightly at the bridge of his nose, Perry mulled over the situation, wondering if he should even tell Monogram at all. He was certainly required to, but it wouldn’t be the first thing he’d kept from the Major, especially not when it concerned Doofenshmirtz. While he was one of O.W.C.A.’s top agents, he certainly wasn’t even close to a perfect one.

This sort of thing was too big to keep from the agency, though. Holding hands occasionally, helping him set up a birthday party for Vanessa, reinspiring Doof to continue evil, those things were small, insignificant in comparison. If he kept this from Monogram and it was later revealed, he’d lose everything for sure. He would probably end up in prison.

And then there was the matter of talking to Doofenshmirtz.

While he was reasonably sure Heinz wasn’t completely against what had happened, Perry sure as hell hadn’t stuck around to make sure they were okay with each other. For all he knew, Doofenshmirtz was either on a rampage of angry inator building, or curled up in a corner sobbing.

Running a hand down his face, he recalled the sudden realization that they were both hard hitting him, the urge to bear down and grind against the man beneath him nearly taking over as he’d scrambled to find the remote. He’d come close to completely forgetting about the mission in favor of yanking on that rope to pull Doof’s legs far enough apart that he could slide between them and…and…

Perry crossed his legs as he realized he was hard again at the mental image forming in his head. Before he could get carried away with the thought of sliding his hands around the back of Heinz’s thighs to push them up and apart so he could grind himself against the man’s backside, Perry took a few deep breaths until he was calm enough to stand up without embarrassing himself.

[Tired,] he signed as Lawrence looked up. [Going to bed now.]

[Okay. Good night,] his uncle signed back.

Perry waved a general _good night_ at his family, pausing to ruffle the boys hair and drop a brief kiss on Candace’s head before retreating upstairs and then up to the attic, locking his door as usual. Stripping down to just his briefs before climbing into bed, Perry glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It wasn’t even nine PM, but sleep wasn’t what was really on his mind, so it didn’t matter anyway.

He hadn’t had sex with anyone since before he’d joined O.W.C.A., and over five years was a long time to get used to being without somebody to love or lust after. The desperate grinding with Heinz had been, well, awesome, but Perry usually prefered to go slower.

To put it simply, the man was a tease.

Perry laid in the dark of his room, thinking of his earlier rut with Heinz. It had all happened so fast. Barely took ten minutes, if that. He thought about how Heinz had whimpered when he’d realized Perry knew that he was hard. About how he’d chosen to keep his leg tucked up against his hard-on. He knew he could have spared Heinz the embarrassment, could have put some distance between them before getting the remote from him. But Heinz had rocked his hips just a bit, biting his lips and blushing, pressing against Perry. He didn’t even know if it had been on purpose. But it’d been enough to turn him on. A lot.

His stomach had leapt at the thought of Heinz getting off against him, and he’d almost pushed back with his knee but managed to reign in the urge. The remote had been more important. He’d pulled on the rope to spread Heinz’s legs, and the implications of it had made Perry’s breath catch and his mouth water. His head had been spinning faster than a top as Heinz cried out and thrust up into him, erection visibly straining against the thin fabric of his pants.

Perry had wanted to grab him at his waist and mouth at the outline of the older man’s cock through his zip, but had fought back the sudden need to suck him off, chanting _get the remote first_ over and over inside his head in an effort to keep focused. He’d pushed his hand between them, unable to resist palming at himself, fighting to take the frankly dizzying edge off before reaching for Doof’s pocket, his breathing turning ragged as his knuckles traced the curve of the other man’s cock and then down past his balls, fingers shaking. God, how Perry had wanted to just grab him and drag him closer, to align their erections and grind until Heinz knew how much Perry, how much his nemesis, his supposed _enemy_ , wanted him. Instead he’d fumbled around between them, unable to resist brushing his knuckles and the back of his hand over Heinz’s throbbing cock a few times, feeling for the remote and wishing he was opening Heinz’s fly instead. It took him a minute, and Heinz had been getting more and more flustered, obviously growing closer to orgasm as he twisted and writhed with Perry, trying to keep him away from the self destruct button. He knew it the moment Doofenshmirtz gave up, his free hand abandoning Perry’s wrist to clutch at his shoulder and neck, nails scratching a bit and then getting tangled up in his hair, knocking his hat from his head as Heinz started bucking and grinding against Perry’s thigh for all he was worth. Perry had let out a broken growl, immediately torn between joining Heinz in his abandon, or staying loyal to the mission and destroying the inator.

His choice had been made for him as Heinz had bucked against him, crying out in desperation and need, and just the sight of it had driven Perry to the edge. He’d dropped the self destruct button in favor of rubbing desperately at himself through his pants, burying his face in Heinz’s neck. He’d scraped his teeth lightly against his neck, tasting sweat and salt and heat. It only took a few strokes before he was coming hard enough to make him shake. He couldn’t help but moan Heinz’s name, the word slurred and mildly distorted by his accent, but recognizable enough that Doofenshmirtz had raised his head to stare at him as he came too, yanking on Perry’s hair hard enough to make them look each other in the face. The pulling on his scalp had made Perry cry out in pleasure, ripples of desire spreading through his already-trembling body.

Presently, Perry slid a hand down into his underwear to wrap around his fully-hard cock at the memory of Heinz’s expression, the sound of his voice calling out for Perry as he’d come against his thigh. Perry’s other hand gripped his leg where Heinz had been grinding as his mouth had fallen open to cry out in German and garbled nonsense, their eyes locked and wide as Heinz came and came. Perry had shivered, his muscles clenching and unclenching as the need to peel Heinz free of his clothes and taste every inch of his skin threatened to overwhelm him.

Instead his hand had come down on the destruct button as Doofenshmirtz arched underneath him, coming down from his orgasm as Perry trembled above him. The inator had exploded, and they’d laid there until Perry’s brain caught up with everything that had happened and panic had set in.

He was a little ashamed to admit that he’d fled as quickly as his shaking legs would carry him.

Panting, Perry tried not to think of all the implications and complicated things like his job and his family and what would happen now, doing his best to also completely set aside the kind of feelings that could come along with masturbating to a fantasy of one's nemesis as he stroked along his shaft to the memory of Heinz orgasming beneath him.

Biting his lip to keep the clicking-growl sound he made sometimes at bay, Perry arched his back, one hand stroking furiously as the other pressed and rubbed against his thigh in an imitation of Heinz. He imagined what could have happened.

Forgetting about the self destruct button completely and instead reaching down between their bodies to unzip their trousers, pulling out his dick to frot against Heinz. Sliding down Heinz’s writhing body to slowly draw his cock into his mouth, tasting him and sucking him off until Heinz came down his throat instead of into his pants. Perry wondered what Heinz’s face would look like when he was sucking on him, if his expression would change depending on how hard or fast he went, how he would react if Perry slid a hand back behind his testes to press at his prostate from the outside. If he would let him slide a finger inside the clutch of his body to get him off from within. He wondered if he could get Heinz to come without ever touching his cock.

Perry gasped and drew his knees up a bit, his toes curling as he imagined running his hands over Doofenshmirtz’s naked body. He’d seen the man all but nude several times, and it wasn’t hard to picture his hands gliding over his skin. He wondered what would have happened if he’d pulled Heinz even closer, if he’d buried his face in his throat and kissed, tasted, and bitten instead of just teased at the skin there. Did he like to be kissed under his jaw? To be bitten along the line of his neck? Perry imagined peppering gentle kisses along his collarbone and up his throat, every third or fourth turning into a gentle bite that left behind a trail of bruises.

Perry thought about what kissing Heinz would be like, and came so hard he saw stars.

 


	3. III

Heinz didn’t sleep that night. He cleaned himself up while his head was still spinning, and then swept up the remains of his inator as numbness began to blanket his thoughts, a rarity. He vacuumed and mopped the lair, scrubbing at the scorch marks on the floor and walls until his fingers were red and raw. He cleaned the kitchenette in the loft on autopilot, even wiping out the nearly empty fridge and organizing the various chemicals under the sink by color and size. He tidied the boxes of inator pieces, sorting them by purpose and ability to be used into several boxes lined up by the wall. When he ran out of things to do, he stood aimlessly in the middle of the room, staring at the ground in the general area of where, a few hours ago, he’d been rather desperately trying to fuck his nemesis through their clothes.

Sighing, Heinz shuffled out of the lair and downstairs where he sank into the easy chair in front of his TV. He flipped it on but paid absolutely zero attention to what it was playing, instead dwelling on what had happened between him and Perry the Platypus.

He was reasonably sure the younger man had orgasmed as well. He wasn’t positive, but there were a lot of signs pointing in that direction. But at the same time, Perry had all but run from Heinz the instant reality had set back in. For all he knew, Perry was talking to Monogram right now about reassignment.

A cloud of depression seemed to roll over Heinz as he thought about it. It was entirely possible that he’d completely ruined one of the best relationships he’d ever had, and all for a lousy (that was a lie, it’d been spectacular) orgasm. He’d rather be completely celibate for the rest of his entire life than lose his relationship with Perry.

He sat in that chair for hours while his brain chased itself in circles, all of it boiling down to the fact that Perry probably hated him now. He’d be lucky if he ever saw the man again.

It was nearly four AM when Heinz dragged himself to bed and laid there in the dark, his thoughts twisting themselves into knots and feeling like every part of him was gearing up to go to war with each other.

The memory of Perry above him as he’d come seemed to be haunting him, and laying on his back was doing nothing but making him remember it more clearly. He slipped one arm under his back, the arm with the rope burn around his wrist, and then slid the other hand down to cup between his legs, pressing against the growing firmness.

Guilt made him flush faintly as he remembered thrusting against his nemesis, but he shut his eyes and pretended that when Perry had pressed his face into his throat that he’d been fighting the urge to kiss him. Biting his lower lip made him gasp; it was still tender from his earlier abuse of it. He imagined it was from Perry biting it as he’d kissed him before slipping his tongue into Heinz’s mouth.

He whimpered softly as he ran his thumb along the line of his half-hard cock, imagining Perry pulling on the rope harder, making him spread his legs all the way open. He pretended Perry opened his fly and took him in hand, gasping at the sensation of fingers curling around his erection and giving it a slow stroke. Heinz groaned under his breath, turning his head to one side out of a habit born from a marriage full of bitten pillows. His imaginary Perry smirked as he gently thrust up into the circle of his fist, a slight trembling beginning in his limbs.

Trying not to break his fantasy, Heinz rolled slightly to pull his arm out from beneath him to grope for the lube tucked under the edge of his mattress where Norm wouldn’t find it again, and uncapped it with a practiced flick of his thumb. Squeezing the tube a bit, he poured a generous amount on the head of his cock, flinching at the cool temperature of it.

A soft sigh slipped from between his lips as he spread the lube down his length, and Heinz whimpered at the mental image of imaginary Perry sliding his lips around the head of his dick and then slowly taking the rest of his shaft into his mouth.

“Ah,” Heinz cried, hips bucking a bit as he gently squeezed around his cock to mimic suction, tangling his fingers in his sheets as he imagined fisting his hands in Perry’s hair. He thrust shallowly into the circle of his fingers, seeing himself fucking pretend Perry’s mouth in his mind’s eye. Soft whimpers escaped him as he started to speed up, grateful that imagination let him push all the way into Perry’s mouth when in reality taking his entire length would probably make the shorter man choke. Heinz started stroking faster as he ran one hand down along the inside of his own thigh, scratching lightly. The crease of his right hip was a little raw feeling from the rope earlier, but pressing his fingers against it just made Heinz arch a little as his breathing turned harsh. Dragging his fingers through the slick on his cock, he slipped his free hand down behind his balls to tease lightly at his opening. Slowly he worked himself open with one long finger, gasping as he continued to thrust into his fist.

He pretended that Perry was the one pressing a second finger into his body, still sucking eagerly on his cock. He keened as he slowly worked himself up to three fingers, imagining Perry lifting away to slowly slide his hard cock into Heinz's eager body.

Heinz went a little cross eyed at the thought of Perry fucking him, and when his fingers brushed lightly over the bundle of nerves inside his body that was usually a pain to reach, he arched uncontrollably, a strangled scream escaping his throat as he came into his hand.

Panting, Heinz slowly pulled his fingers free from himself and wiped the lube and come onto his sheet, a dizzying mixture of shame and pleasure filling him.

Perry must hate him.

He tossed and turned for several more long hours before crawling out of bed to pull on a robe and make breakfast, wishing it was the weekend for Vanessa to be here, since her mere presence was usually enough to distract him from anything else.

Then again, maybe it was better that she wasn’t. They’d bonded especially well this past summer, and he didn’t really want his daughter working out that he’d probably sexually assaulted his nemesis and ruined one of the best relationships he had left. That would be a little _awkward_. Even Norm seemed to pick up that something was wrong with Heinz, pestering him until the scientist banished him back to his closet for an hour just so he’d be quiet. Well, quiet _er_.

Heinz tinkered with a few inator ideas, but couldn’t really focus on anything. He knew he couldn’t put off doing any evil for long; the last time he’d called in sick Perry had shown up anyway. The man was nothing if not dedicated to his job. So Heinz drifted from one inator idea to the other, half building one and then another before he had something he thought would turn anyone hit with it into a donkey. There was also the chance it would blow up, but that was kind of a running thing with his inators. Eventually they were destroyed one way or another, so it wasn’t really something that bothered him right now. He was too busy swinging back and forth between depressed moping and manic fear. There was the chance that Perry wouldn’t show up even if he did try to launch an evil plan. If the agent put in a request to be transferred to a different villain Heinz was sure it wouldn’t be denied. There were plenty of evil scientists who would provide Perry with a reasonable challenge. Heinz didn’t know what he’d do if he built and used an inator just to have a different agent show up at his door to thwart him.

It wasn’t like he’d be devastated. Well. Maybe he would be, a little. Just a bit. (A lot.) But really, it’d be terribly rude of Perry to just never speak to Heinz again, even if it was just to say he never wanted to see him again. So surely he’d come back, even if it was just once.

Heinz let out a big sigh, pausing in the building of a new trap. Maybe he didn’t even deserve that. Still, Perry was usually the more upstanding of the two of them. He’d probably at least come to say goodbye.

But then again, if Perry didn’t get the _chance_ to say goodbye, maybe he wouldn’t leave. If Heinz could just show him that they could be normal again, that nothing had to change, then maybe he’d stay. Yes, that was it! Ignoring the whole thing was clearly the answer.

Returning to work on the trap, Heinz made a few modifications, hoping Perry would be able to forgive him for them eventually. It was just so that Heinz could show him everything was fine. Everything would work out.

He hoped.   

* * *

The next day, Perry didn’t get called in to thwart Doofenshmirtz, but instead got Monogram on his wristwatch talking about how there’d been no inator activity from the DEI building. Perry almost told him about what had happened yesterday, but hesitated and then it was too late. Monogram had signed off and wished him a good day.

Perry spent the morning in the backyard, watching Phineas and Ferb build a mind-transferring machine, silently fretting about Doofenshmirtz. He managed to resist until a little after lunch, when he finally slipped around the corner of the house and knocked on the siding, opening the secret entrance to his lair deep under the Flynn-Fletcher home.

While the tube carried him the few hundred feet down to his secret base, Perry pulled his hat out of his back pocket and settled it on his head, feeling a little strange wearing it and not the rest of his usual agent outfit. Still, there was nothing to be done as the tube deposited him in his chair in front of the monitor.

Unlike when he was summoned by Monogram, it didn’t immediately wink on, and he quickly hailed HQ by pressing a few buttons on the control panel. After a few seconds, the screen flickered to life, and Perry waved awkwardly up at Carl’s surprised face.

“Agent P? I thought Major Monogram gave you the day off,” he said, tucking the pencil in his hand behind his ear so he could adjust his glasses. Perry nodded, and Carl pursed his lips, looking curious. “What are you doing in your lair, then? I would think you’d want to be with your kids.”

[Yes and no,] Perry signed, grimacing. He would usually rather be with his boys, helping them as much as he could with his admittedly bad construction skills. But he simply couldn’t get the entire situation with Heinz off his mind long enough to focus on anything else.

“What’s up then? The Major already went home,” Carl said, glancing over his shoulder at something off-screen. “Is there something I can help you with?” Perry nodded. Carl knew more about the rules of the agency than anyone else, and he was easier to talk to than Monogram, especially about delicate subject matter such as this.

[I need to know O.W.C.A.’s policy on…] Perry paused, unsure how to put it without just flat out saying “sex with Doof.” He ended up signing, [the policy on intimate relations with assigned nemeses.]

Carl blinked at him for a minute, mouth falling open a bit. Perry shifted awkwardly in his seat, starting to sweat a little until Carl finally regained use of his words.

"Agent P, did you have sex with Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" the intern cried. Perry facepalmed, signing yes with his other hand before elaborating. Of course Carl would hit the nail right on the head.

[It was unplanned. Happened in the middle of the fight. We didn't even take off our clothes, though we both…you know.] Perry flushed a deeper and deeper red as he signed, Carl's eyes getting wider with every word. [Am I going to be fired for this?]

“I, well, I-” Carl sputtered, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily before ducking out of sight of the camera. “Just a sec.” Perry rubbed his hands over his face while the sounds of Carl typing away on a keyboard came from off-screen. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. It took a few minutes before Carl returned with a few dozen papers in his hands, shuffling through them rapidly.

“Well, this is completely unprecedented, Agent P, so there aren’t really any specific rules when it comes to this sort of thing,” he said, glancing up over the top of his documents to where Perry was leaning on his console with his head in his hands. “Agent P?” Perry made a vague “go on” gesture, not lifting his head. “Ookay. Well, as far as I can tell, there’s not really any rule that you can’t have sex with your nemesis. There are no rules against friendship or camaraderie, either, as you know. You’re pretty much the only agent that’s ever managed to be both friends and enemies with your nemesis. And our only conditions when it came to that was that you were required to continue thwarting him and not to let any sentimental predisposition towards him keep you from performing at the level expected of you.” Perry nodded, raising his head a bit to look at Carl, who lowered the documents to look back at him. “As far as I can tell, you can have as much sex with Dr. D as you want, as long as you complete your mission, don’t compromise your commitment to the agency, or blow your cover. Though I think it’d go over better if Doofenshmirtz wasn’t, you know, evil.”

[I’m not sure if the incident will repeat itself,] Perry signed, dropping his hands to his lap after finishing. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to lose his job or be reassigned somewhere else, Perry wasn’t sure where to go from here. On one hand, Heinz had rather enthusiastically rubbed himself off on Perry yesterday. On the other, Perry had zero context as to why that had happened, or if Heinz was okay with it happening in the first place, let alone again. Perry sure as hell wouldn’t mind it happening again.

Saluting Carl and shutting off the giant monitor, Perry spun his chair in lazy half circles for a few minutes, thinking. He knew he had to talk to Heinz about what had happened. At the same time, he wanted to do anything but that. While the scientist often seemed made of words and Perry could express himself more than adequately through sign language, the two of them had hardly ever been good at communicating. Talking about this could destroy their relationship just as easily as it could take it to another level. And while Perry wasn’t usually one to shy from a confrontation, the idea of asking Doofenshmirtz exactly why he’d found it appropriate to start grinding on Perry’s thigh in the middle of their fight didn’t exactly seem like something he’d want to do. It was a very tempting idea to just not say (or sign) anything about it.

With a small sigh, Perry exited his lair and reemerged in the backyard just in time to see Candace dragging Linda outside to see…nothing. The boys’ project was gone, and Perry tucked his hat back into his pocket as Linda turned towards him.

“Oh, there you are, Perry, dear,” she said, smiling, her hands signing the words automatically as she spoke. “Would you mind taking out the trash for me while I make some snacks?” Perry nodded and ducked back inside, trying his best not to dwell on what he was going to do when he saw Heinz tomorrow.

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Hope everyone likes it. And remember, this work is part of a series, so this isn't quite "the end." :3

Perry’s watch buzzed on his wrist at nine o’clock, and he was down a tube to his lair with his hat on before the alarm had finished sounding. Monogram was waiting when Perry landed in his chair, a stern look on his face.

“Agent P! Carl says you came in to talk yesterday, but won’t tell me what you discussed!” the Major barked, and Perry saw Carl peek sheepishly over the older man’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Agent P,” the intern said. “I figured you’d rather tell him than have me out you.”

Perry sighed. [Assignment first,] he signed, and Monogram glowered at the order, but relented.

“Doctor Doofenshmirtz seems to be back on schedule, buying up tons of inator-related products from all over the Tri-State Area. He’s obviously up to something, and you need to put a stop to it!” the Major said, glancing over the report in his hands. “Now tell me what you came in for yesterday!”

Perry stared flatly up at the Major, wondering how much trouble he was about to get in.

[I fucked Doof,] Perry signed simply. It wasn’t exactly accurate, there’d been no actual intercourse involved, but sex had happened, and the Major’s reaction was worth it. Monogram seemed to almost choke on his mustache, and Perry rolled his eyes, saluting more at Carl than the Major before spinning out of his chair and climbing into his hovercar.

“Great googly moogly, Agent P!” Monogram shouted as Perry started up the car and sped out of the lair. The agent couldn’t help grinning at the Major’s outrage. He knew he’d probably get chewed out for his sass, but there wasn’t much more Monogram could do to him. Carl knew the rules better than anyone, after all.

Perry’s flight over to DEI kept switching back and forth from faster than he’d ever dared fly before and slower than he could usually ever stand to. His stomach was churning a bit, and it could be either from excitement or something starting to approach fear. Tapping his fingers agitatedly against the wheel, Perry pressed the pedal to the floor and rocketed towards the DEI building at a new high speed.

Parking the hovercraft on the roof, Perry vaulted down onto the balcony, where a new inator was sitting, pointed in the general area of the governor's building. Doof was nowhere to be seen, so Perry headed inside, keeping an eye out for any trouble. His trap was waiting for him just a few feet inside the door, and  he considered stepping around it. He needed Heinz in a good mood, though, so he obligingly stepped into it, setting it off. It was a pressure plate, and when activated, metal arms shot up out of the floor and wrapped around Perry’s body, securing his legs together and pinning his arms to his sides before large clamps slammed shut around his hands. Perry stared down at the trap in shock. Heinz had never made a trap that completely immobilized his hands since he’d learned that Perry communicated through sign language. He’d always left his hands free so that they’d be able to communicate, as little as Perry did on any given day. They barely conversed beyond yes or no questions, but just in case they did, Heinz never restrained Perry’s hands to the point where he couldn’t sign at all. The clamps around his fists were a message that came through screamingly clear: Heinz did not want Perry talking at all.

He was still staring down at the clamps in shock when Doofenshmirtz jumped out from wherever he’d been hiding in his lair and immediately ran for his inator.

“ _Per_ ry the _Platy_ pus! As you know, my _brother_ is mayor of _Dan_ ville! Today he’s giving a _speech_ about his newest legislation, and I plan to _ruin_ it with this!” Doof was talking so fast Perry could hardly keep up with his words, mouth falling open a bit in surprise. The doctor was acting almost like he’d been hit with his own fast-forward inator.

Flinging out his arms in the general direction of his inator, Doofenshmirtz cried, “ _Behold_! The look-like-an-ass inator! It’ll turn my brother into a _donkey_ in front of all his fans, thus _ruin_ ing his reputation and probably getting him kicked out of _office_. Who wants a _donkey_ as a mayor anyway? I just need to _aim_ it-” Heinz grabbed the handles on the inator and swung it around a little, peering through the scope on top in order to find his brother.

Perry started wiggling inside his trap, trying to find a weak spot in the steel. Stretching and bending his fingers, he searched the inside of the clamps for any faults, but found none.

“I didn’t have time to _calibrate_ it, so this will either work or _explode_ , so you know, here’s hoping,” Heinz said from over by the inator, and Perry glared at him. The scientist hadn’t so much as _glanced_ at him, for how much he was talking at him. Perry knew avoidance when he saw it, and Heinz was almost to the point of closing his eyes and plugging his ears and pretending Perry didn’t exist at all.

Scowling, Perry continued to wriggle but could find no faults in the trap, surprisingly enough. Unsurprisingly, the inator exploded the moment Heinz pressed the button, sending him flying back and leaving another large scorch mark on the balcony.

Doofenshmirtz bounced back almost immediately, jumping to his feet and hitting one of the many switches around the lair, deactivating Perry’s trap.

“Curse you, Perry the Platypus, good job _thwart_ ing me, see you _tomorrow_ ,” Doof blathered as he started to retreat from the lair. Perry waved demandingly at him, his expression thunderous. Heinz was trying to get _rid_ of him.

Doofenshmirtz completely ignored Perry’s attempts to get his attention, spinning around and fleeing from the lair for the elevator down to his apartment. Perry slammed his foot against the ground in warning, but Heinz only ran faster. Letting out an angry growl, Perry tugged his hat low over his eyes and gave chase.

He was the faster runner, so by the time Heinz hit the elevator Perry was right behind him and there was nowhere for the scientist to go. The door slid shut behind them and Doof huddled in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and glaring down at his shoes. The elevator started to head down to the next floor, but Perry jabbed the emergency stop button, bringing the cab to a halt. The instrumental elevator version of ‘Gitchee Gitchee Goo’ played faintly from the speaker as silence fell between them, save for their slightly ragged breathing.

Doofenshmirtz was covered in soot from his exploding inator, hair even wilder than usual and his eyes still fixed on his shoes, the bags beneath them darker and heavier than Perry had seen them in a long while, indicating that the doctor hadn’t slept in at least two days.

[Why won’t you look at me,] Perry signed angrily, but Doof didn’t even glance up. Perry waved at him demandingly, but Heinz just huffed and turned his head away.

“Why did you stop the _elevator_ ,” Doof grumbled. “I’ve been _thwarted_ , your mission’s _complete_. Why don’t you just go _home_.” Perry stared at him, torn between whirling around and starting the elevator up again to leave, or shaking some sense into the man in front of him.

[Look at me,] Perry demanded, knowing Heinz could see the signs in the reflection of the elevator wall. Instead, the doctor just started glaring down at his shoes again. Perry just stared at him as ‘Gitchee Gitchee Goo’ started over.

_Why?_

Why wouldn’t he look at him?

Was he angry? Embarrassed? It had to be about the day before yesterday. Was he that upset over what had happened? Did he feel that Perry had crossed a line by pushing the encounter past simply a random, accidental erection into real intimacy?

“Heinz,” Perry croaked, dropping his hands and spreading them by his sides. “Why won’ yeh look ah me?” The doctor jumped at the sound of Perry’s voice, head shooting up to finally look the agent in the face.

“I-” Doofenshmirtz began before snapping his jaw shut again, blushing under his layer of soot and dropping his gaze again. “No reason.” Perry clenched his fists, frustrated by the sudden thick feeling in his throat that happened whenever he tried to speak more than a few words. He dug his nails into his palms and forced more sounds past his lips, each one dragging like glass up his throat and over his tongue. If this was the only way Heinz would talk to him, he would deal with the consequences.

“Is eht because of th’ other dae?” he asked, words slurred from his accent and halting from the pain in his throat. His head was starting to spin. He _hated_ having to talk out loud. It always ended badly.

“No,” Doof denied, but it came too fast, and Perry knew it was a lie. Devastation swirled in his mind, and he didn’t even notice when Heinz stabbed at the stop button, starting the cab moving downward again. Perry’s mouth moved, but no sound emerged, and Doof didn’t notice, too busy staring at the ground until the doors whooshed open at his floor.

“S’cuse me,” Doofenshmirtz muttered, trying to duck past Perry.

“I’m sorry,” the agent blurted, pain shooting up the back of his neck into the base of his skull, vision blurring. He could feel a flashback coming on, and fought against it, one hand going to his face. “Don’ go.”

“Look, there’s _nothing_ you-” Heinz began, pausing in the entrance to the elevator, not looking back at where Perry was standing in the cab.

“Don’ leave mae alone!” Perry cried, whirling around to stare at Doofenshmirtz, naked panic on his face, his eyes wide and unfocused. “Don’ leave mae, don’ leave mae!”

“What-” Doofenshmirtz turned around in shock, eyes widening at the expression on Perry’s face. He looked like a terrified child.

“Don’ leave mae!” Perry repeated, staring at Doofenshmirtz but clearly not seeing him anymore.

_“Per_ ry?” Heinz said hesitantly, waving a hand at the agent. Perry didn’t even blink. “What’s going on?” Heinz demanded, fear creeping into his tone.

“Don’ leave mae alone,” Perry said again, his voice sounding like he’d been sobbing for hours. Doofenshmirtz stared at him in mild panic.

“ _Okay_?” Heinz said, stopping the elevator doors from shutting. “I won’t leave. I’m right here. I won’t leave.” Perry just stood there, gasping for air, staring off into the middle distance. After about thirty more seconds, he blinked a few times before looking around in mild confusion, his whole body shaking.

“Hey,” Heinz said softly, and Perry nearly jumped out of his skin. Heinz took a step back, holding up his hands. “ _Sorry_! I didn’t mean to _scare_ you.”

“Dinnae scare mae,” Perry whispered, reaching up to grab his throat, grimacing. [Sorry,] the agent signed, then rubbed his hands over his face, looking haggard and frustrated with himself.

“What _happened_?” Heinz asked, holding the elevator doors open as they tried to close again.

Perry grimaced again, shaking his head and stepping out of the cab so the elevator could close and collect whoever was probably jabbing the button every few seconds out of frustration on a lower floor.

Heinz blinked at him. “Do you, uh, need some water or something?”

[No, I…] Perry sighed. [I should go. You don’t want me here.]

“Hey, I’m not _that_ heartless,” Heinz protested. “You shouldn’t be driving, or-or flying or whatever in your state.” Heinz shooed Perry into his apartment, waving him over to the couch before fetching a glass of water for him. Perry perched awkwardly in his seat, sipping at the drink and staring down at the ground. He looked drained, like he hadn’t slept in a week. Heinz hovered nearby, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at the agent on his couch. Eventually Perry looked up, and waved a hand to get Heinz’s attention. The scientist eyed him warily as Perry set down the glass so he could use both hands.

[I’m sorry about what I did to you. It won’t happen again. I don’t want to stop being nemeses. I really don’t want to stop being….friends. I hope you can forgive me,] Perry signed wearily.

“What, giving me a little _scare_?” Heinz laughed. “You’ve done worse to me. Pretend it never happened, okay?”

[Not the elevator,] Perry signed irritably, though he wouldn’t mind Heinz forgetting about that. His flashbacks were not pleasant for anyone involved, and though he’d gotten to the point where he could head off the following anxiety attack, he still prefered either Lawrence or being alone when one took place. Doof had no idea how to handle Perry’s PTSD. Hell, he probably didn’t even know Perry had PTSD.

[The sex,] Perry elaborated when Doofenshmirtz just stared at him.

“I don’t know that sign,” Heinz said and Perry groaned silently.

[S-E-X,] he fingerspelled, a little amused at how Doof blushed more deeply with every letter.

“Oh.”

Perry nodded. [I’m sorry I did that to you. I didn’t think… I didn’t mean to… I thought you were… enjoying it.] Perry stumbled over the signs, starting and stopping several times and blushing furiously as he recalled Heinz’s face as he’d come, the sounds he’d made as he’d frotted against his thigh. He’d honestly thought Heinz had at least liked what had happened, even if neither of them had really agreed for it to take place. His behavior today spoke volumes to the contrary.

“Why are _you_ apologizing for that?” Heinz cried when Perry stopped signing. “ _I_ was the one who… who…” He stammered to a stop, blushing again. Perry couldn’t help but smirk a little, knowing that the doctor was also recalling the same thing he was.

“Look, I’m not _mad_ , or anything, I’m just… _ashamed_ , okay? I’ve never… _done_ that with anyone,” Heinz muttered, glancing away and wringing his hands. Perry raised both eyebrows.

[Is Vanessa adopted then?] he asked.

“ _No!_ I mean, I’ve _had_ sex before,” Doof exclaimed, waving his arms around agitatedly. “But I’ve never just, you _know_ , ended up rubbing one off on someone spur of the moment like that. Losing _control_ and just going at it with no previous _plan_ to get in bed with someone. Well, not that we were in _bed_ , per se, but you know what I mean! Stop _laughing!_ ” Perry couldn’t help it, an amused churr slipped out, and he clapped a hand over his mouth as Doofenshmirtz glowered at him.

“I’m going to clean up,” the scientist muttered, stomping off into his bedroom. Perry drank the last of the water, his throat already feeling better. He could hear the shower starting up in Doof’s bathroom, so he set the glass aside and dithered between leaving or sticking around to spend more time with his nemesis. It wasn't like he could possibly have any worse of a day when he'd already had the pleasure of experiencing one of the more intense flashbacks he'd had in a while.

Sighing, Perry pushed himself up off the couch, intending to ask Heinz if it was alright for him to stick around for a bit. He didn’t really feel like flying home yet, where his family would immediately know he’d had an attack and insist on fretting over him for a while, wanting to know what had happened to bring it on and if they could help. He loved them all dearly, but they could hover.

The door to Doofenshmirtz's bedroom was only half shut, so Perry gently pushed it open the rest of the way, glancing around for the doctor. He was standing in front of the dresser, his back to Perry as he dug around in the top drawer. He'd discarded his scorched and sooty lab coat and turtleneck, the bare line of his back leading down to the top of his trousers, which were riding lower on his hips than usual. Perry swallowed tightly, his gaze running back up the length of Heinz's spine to his shoulders. A latticework of scars expanded from his left arm, pale and crisscrossing in a starburst of long-healed wounds. The seam of his artificial limb traced the socket of his shoulder, a stark clean line against the mottled skin it joined against. Perry could see the faint outline of the calibration panel on his bicep, the faint light of the power source glowing like a penlight held between the webbing of fingers. His right arm had far less scarring, though a few dark, raised marks traced up from where the seam of his prosthetic met flesh about halfway between his shoulder and elbow.

Heinz had managed to build the arms himself after a lot of trial and error, having lost the first when he was eight and the other when he was in his early twenties. They were so lifelike that most people didn't even realize they were fake until he told them. Even Perry hadn’t known. The arms functioned as well as natural ones would, and were made to circulate his blood just under the thin sensory input panels along the outside that mimicked skin rather closely so that they were warm like the rest of him despite their titanium structures. The arms even bruised, though no actual blood spilled inside of them. It was just discoloration on the panel that Heinz had created to send pain feedback to his brain if they were so much as nicked.

Perry noted the faint rope burn around one wrist and wondered if it was still hurting him.

He'd seen the scars on Heinz before, though mostly in just brief passing and not from so close. Perry wanted to step even closer, to trace his fingers along the swirling and slashing patterns, to slide his hands from one side of Heinz’s back to the other before pushing one up the back of Heinz's neck and into his hair so Perry could gently pull his head to one side and put his mouth back to the skin there. He'd had a small taste of what it was like to have Heinz writhing in pleasure against him, and now all Perry could think about was how he wanted more.

This was almost worse than when Heinz had gone off with Peter, and then later when he'd begged Perry to take him back. Possessive need filled him nearly to the brim and he fought to choke it back down. He'd ruin everything if he acted on his emotions again. Heinz didn't want anything beyond what they had already, and no matter how Perry longed for more between them, he wouldn't force the issue.

That didn't mean he couldn't leave the way open for Heinz to come to him, though.

Perry let out a soft, growling chatter, causing Heinz to jerk and nearly bang his knee against his dresser.

"Perry the Platypus!" he snapped, spinning around to glare at him with his hands on his hips. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Perry rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, trying not to stare at the scars that spiderwebbed over the left side of his chest or over to his collarbone from his right shoulder. He did, however, let his gaze trail down to where Heinz's pants were unzipped, riding low and displaying the front of his briefs, snug over the soft outline of his cock. Perry tried not to let his eyes linger as he dragged his line of sight up to Heinz's face. He was blushing furiously, obviously having noticed Perry's staring. The agent wasn't that bothered. It wasn't as though he was trying to hide his interest.

"You're terribly rude, you know," Heinz muttered, shuffling around the edge of his bed towards his bathroom door, which steam was starting curl from beneath. Perry leaned against the doorjamb and just shrugged, watching the man he would very much like to tackle to the bed right now, soot covered or no. Heinz seemed to pick up on that slightly, pausing to give him a curious look, following Perry's gaze when he glanced at Heinz's unmade bed for a moment.

With a slightly nervous laugh Heinz said, "What are you _tired_ or something? I guess something like that can take it's _toll_ on a person, so like if you need a _nap_ there's always- _hey_!" Heinz complained loudly when Perry pushed off the jamb with his shoulder to fall onto the bed, spinning to land on his back as he went down. He landed mostly on the mattress, his legs hanging off the edge a few inches below his ass. Perry raised his head a bit to look at Heinz as he stepped in front of him, the scientist trying his best to look stern.

"I meant the _guest_ room, you know," he said, his tone caught between irritated and amused. Perry simply tucked one hand behind his head, knocking his hat low over his eyes as he spread his knees a bit, imagining Heinz stepping closer, between his legs.

Yes, he thought he'd quite like that, though he'd never bottomed for anyone before. He wasn’t averse to it, it just hadn’t really come across as something he should explore with any of his previous partners. And despite being a little exhausted from today’s emotional rollercoaster if Heinz came any closer he wouldn’t object.

Perry threw a smirk up at Heinz, and it may have come off more sexually charged than he'd intended because the poor man flushed from jaw to hairline a rather fetching shade of red, a faint squeak escaping his lips.

"I'm going to go _shower!_ " Heinz finally managed to say, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. Perry couldn't help but grin a little as Heinz fled for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, not really. He’d just been laying there wondering if Heinz would ever forgive him if he followed him into the bathroom and then something was patting him gently on the face. Startled, Perry grabbed whatever it was and sat up, eyes flying open. It turned out to be Heinz’s hand, the rest of the man leaning over Perry. The agent’s forehead smacked into Heinz’s cheekbone and they both yelped in pain, free hands going up to cup the colliding surfaces.

“Oh, _ow!_ ” Heinz complained, glancing at Perry in mild accusation. Perry just grimaced, rubbing at his forehead before signing a quick apology one-handed. Taking a second look at him, Perry realized Heinz was clean and his hair was dry. Blinking, he looked around for a clock but didn’t see one. Turning back to the other man who was staring at where Perry was still holding onto his hand, Perry frowned.

Letting go, he signed, [How long?]

“What, how long were you sleeping? About _four_ hours. You looked pretty _exhausted_ so I just let you be. You _snore_ , by the way, did you know? Is it because you were sleeping on your back? Maybe-- oh!” Heinz jumped back when Perry lurched to his feet, digging around in his pants pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, Perry let out a slightly distressed sound, realizing he had several missed text messages. He was usually home by now, and his family had noticed his absence.

**Linda** { Where are you??

Caught up @ work! Sorry D: B home soon. **}P**

Perry quickly responded to all the increasingly worried messages, guilt flooding him a bit. It’d been rather irresponsible of him to just fall asleep like that.

“Everything okay?” Heinz asked hesitantly. “I didn’t even know you _had_ a cellphone. I thought you just used your watch.” Perry gave him a nod and then a noncommittal shrug, pocketing the phone again.

[Gotta go,] Perry signed, giving him a regretful expression and trying to brush any sign that he’d been sleeping out of his clothes and hair before going to step past Heinz.

“Wait,” Heinz said, the word coming out slightly strangled, like he’d thought better of saying it part way through. Perry turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Heinz flushed and fidgeted a bit.

“Will, um,” he stammered, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at Perry. “Will you be back tomorrow? To-to _thwart_ me, I mean. And stuff.” Perry blinked at him, wondering why in the world Heinz would think he wouldn’t be back.

Perry simply gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Of course he would be. Heinz looked massively relieved, and Perry knew the expression would bother him for a while as he wondered why his return was a question in the first place.

“Okay, uh, good. See you _tomorrow_ , then,” Heinz said, nodding and flapping his hands a bit as Perry tipped his hat in farewell.

He exited Heinz’s room to find Norm holding a tray full of pancakes and muffins and quickly slipped past the robot, heading for the balcony. From there he summoned the hovercar with a button on the keyfob, glancing over his shoulder to see Heinz waving his arms around in Norm’s direction with a muffin in his mouth. Grinning, Perry jumped from the balcony to land in the car, one hand holding his hat on his head.

Back to normal, then. Or as normal as Perry’s life ever got.

 


End file.
